We'll Find a Way to Make This Work
by colfercrisscraze29
Summary: *RPF* Riker and Curt are engaged and couldn't be happier, not with Curt coming along for the upcoming 6-month Louder tour... But sometimes things just don't go as planned MPREG/MENTION of abortion a bit angsty (more fluffy angst) at first then fluffy
1. Chapter 1

Hey there :) new one shot *yaaaay* this ones a bit angsty but more fluffy angst, know what I mean? Anyway I dont own anything and Review don't forget to review! I love hearing from you :) :*

~oOo~

"Mom what am I going to do?!" Riker asked desperately, "If dad or Andrew find out I'm screwed and you know it!"

"Well, honey, do you want to keep it?" Asked Stormie, in her calm and soothing maternal voice. Her and Riker were sitting around the island in the kitchen, being the only ones awake at this undoggley hour, thanks to Rikers episode of morning sickness not twenty minutes ago.

"Of course I do mom! And I know Curt will too, but I'm scared of how dad will take it." Riker said, close to tears.

"Ok, first, stop stressing yourself out sweetie. It's not good for the baby. Sec-"

"What do you mean by baby?" Stormie and Riker turned around to see Curt standing in the doorway. He was woken up by the sound of Riker closing their door and going downstairs.

"Riker, what's going on?" Curt asked, walking toward his fiancé and his mother.

"Curt, I-" Riker's voice hitched, and the unshed tears pooling in his eyes finally spilled over as he hid his face in his hands. Curt rushed over to him and wrapped him in his arms, Riker's face hidden between Curt's chest and his own hands.

"Sh shh baby, don't cry. Just tell me what's wrong." Curt said, kissing the top of Riker's head.

"I'll b in the living room if you two need me." Said Stormie as she made her way out of the kitchen. Curt nodded and continued calming down the hysterical blonde in his arms.

"Baby, please, just tell me what's wrong so I can help you."

"Curt I-I have no i-dea what I-I am going t-to do!" Gasped Riker hysterically.

"Riker, baby, look at me." Curt pulled away from Riker and lifted his chin until he was looking Curt in the eye. "Are you trying to say your pregnant?" Curt asked, trying his best not let his slight hope show in his voice. Riker nodded and broke down once again.

"Oh, baby." Curt sighed and pulled Riker back into his arms again. "Do you wanna go upstairs and talk more once you've calmed down?" Riker nodded and let Curt carry him upstairs. As the duo passed through the living room Curt paused and said "Stormie, I'm taking him upstairs alright?" Stormie nodded and smiled sadly at the two.

Once upstairs, Curt placed Riker on their bed and climbed in under the covers next to him. Riker immediately curled into his finances chest and continued sobbing, Curt periodically whispering soothing words in his ear while rubbing the small of his back, trying his best to calm the frantic blonde.

"Curt, help me. I have no idea what to do." Riker pleaded after finally calming down, his eyes red and swollen.

"Well first things first, do you want to keep it?" Curt asked

"I-I do. But what about you? It's your baby too. A-and, what about the Louder tour? I won't be able to fly, let alone perform." Said Riker, the tears slowly starting to come back.

"Sh, baby, no, don't cry. Please don't cry." Curt pleaded, swiping away Riker's tears with his thumb. "I wanna keep it too, so so much. You don't know how lucky I am to have found such an amazing person that can give me a child of both our DNA. And I would never take that for granted. I love you so much, and I couldn't be happier that your carrying our child." Curt finished. Riker smiled for the first time in what felt like days.

"I love you too, Curt, so so much." Riker said, leaning in to steal a kiss from his loved one. "So I guess it's settled, were keeping this little munchkin aren't we?" Riker smiled. He and Curt looked down at Rikers stomach, their hands slowly linking over the new life being formed.

"I guess we are" Curt smiled, and placed a kiss to Rikers stomach. "Now get some sleep baby, I'll worry about telling the others." Riker, too tired to argue, nodded and drifted off to sleep not two minutes later.

~oOo~

After about an hour and a half, all the Lynches, as well as Andrew and the Ratliff clan, were gathered around the Lynches living room.

"Wait, where's Riker?" Asked Rocky.

"This is actually about Riker." Started Curt, getting up and standing in the middle of the room. "He's asleep right now and, once you know, you'll understand why. So I'm just going to come out and say it," Curt took a deep breath, "Riker's pregnant."

Gasps were heard all around the room, then a million questions hit Curt's eardrums at once.

"What do you mean pregnant?"

"How far along?"

"Are you keeping it?"

Curt whistled to regain everyone's attention. Once all eyes were on him he continued, "Uh, ok. By pregnant I mean actually carrying a child for nine months. Yes we are keeping it, and I actually don't know how far-"

"He's 12 weeks along," Stormie cut off, "I took him to the doctors last week. He's actually showing quite a bit already. He's just been wearing looser clothes to cover it up." At this more than half the rooms jaws dropped, including Curt's.

"How could I not tell?" Curt said, just as astounded as everyone else.

"Cause you were the person I was most scared about showing to." Riker said, joining the group. "So I made extra sure I was covered up around you." Riker then lifted his t-shirt to reveal a small, but definitely there bump. A bump the waistband of his boxers were close to struggling to fit.

Riker looked up at the sound of Curt's gasp to see tears in his eyes. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, and kneeled down to kiss Riker's bare bump, Riker smiled down at his amazing fiancé, his hands on his hips.

The sight made all the girls in the room tear up. Ross and Ryland made mock-gagging noises, but each got slapped upside the head by either Stormie or Rydel. Rocky had snapped a picture of the two oblivious love birds and posted it to Instagram, saying 'A new addition is on it's way to the officialR5 family rikerr5 curtmega' the picture later became Curt and Riker's profile picture on everything, as well as their lock screens.

And Rikers fears of disappointing his father were overturned when he said "Don't worry, well find a way to make this work, because seeing you this happy means more than anything."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey :) So I've decided to make this a short story, about three or four chapters, considering you all demanded it. I have the third chapter almost done and an idea of what I want for the fourth, which Ill start writing after I post this... So I hope you enjoy :) please review! Don't own anything

~oOo~

It had been almost four months since that eventful day back at the Lynches home. As promised, Curt had come along on the tour, which had to be cut short. Riker's doctor had allowed him to perform until he hit the seven month mark, and that's only a week away. Although, people may think otherwise, as Riker had already gained almost forty-five pounds and was, to put it lightly, huge, and getting bigger. So any shows after last night's in Orlando had been postponed to a year later,and anyone who had purchased tickets will be able to attend, but if they can't then they get a full refund.

So now, Curt, Riker, Stormie and Mark were sat on a bench in Seaworld waiting for the others, Ellington included surprisingly, to get off The Kraken. Curt noticed how off Riker seemed, rubbing his stomach in a way that seemed he was in pain, rather than affectionately, while his head rested on Curt's shoulder, his eyes closed.

"You ok baby?" Curt whispered in his ear. Riker shook his head and cuddled further in Curt, pulling down his beanie to cover his eyes. "Braxton Hicks?" Curt asked, only to get a nod in reply.

"Migraine too." Riker grumbled. Curt wrapped his arms around the younger boy's middle and started rubbing his stomach soothingly, placing a kiss on his beanie clad head.

Curt patted Stormie on the leg to get her attention, then jerked his head in Riker's direction, concern filling his eyes.

"Riker, sweetie, what's wrong?" Asked Stormie.

"Migraine and contractions." Answered Curt, Riker putting in a faint 'mhm' when Curt finished.

"Ma, can I take Advil?" He asked, lifting his beanie off his eyes but keeping them closed, head still in the crook of Curt's neck.

"Advil no, Tylenol yes." Answered Stormie, already digging around her bag to find the bottle of Tylenol she kept there.

"Can I have some, please?" said Riker, sitting up to get the water bottle and two pills from his mom.

"Is it safe, though?" Asked Curt concerned. Riker downed the pills and glared at his fiance.

"Mom's been through this five times, I think she'd know." He snapped. His eyes softened when he noticed a flash of hurt cross Curt's face. "I'm sorry baby," Riker continued, "I didn't mean to snap. It's just I don't feel well, the baby won't stop kicking, these contractions are killing me, and I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" He screeched, bursting into tears as his emotions took over.

Curt immediately wrapped Riker up in his arms and started soothing him, whispering "It's fine baby, it's not your fault." while kissing the top of his head.

"Damn hormones." Riker muttered, causing Curt to chuckle. Mark and Stormie watched on with sympathy, the former remembering Stormie experiencing a similar occasion while pregnant with Riker.

"Boys, why don't you start heading over to the Shamu show and save us some seats," Suggested Stormie, "we'll wait here for the others and meet you two there. Plus it'll help with the contractions."

Curt looked over at Riker, who nodded his agreement. He stood up and reached down his hands to help Riker up.

"No, no. I got it." Riker said, holding his stomach with one hand while struggling to get to his feet. Curt watched on with amusement, chuckling at his adorable fiance. Riker pouted and sat down in defeat, giving Curt his best puppy eyes while saying "Alright, I give up. Help me up baby? Pwease?"

Curt gladly complied and pulled Riker to his feet, wrapping his arms around his waist and pecked his lips, smiling at the feeling of Riker's bump against himself.

"It's not fair." Riker said, still pouting. "I'm not supposed to be this big yet."

"Who knows, maybe you have twins in there." Curt joked, receiving a smack on the arm and a glare from Riker.

"Speak for yourself. Mom was twice as big when she was pregnant with Ryland."

"Yeah, but don't forget that that was my fifth, and last, pregnancy." She sent a pointed look toward Mark, who just pouted in return. "Don't give me that look Mark, there'll be a baby in the house again soon enough. Maybe even two"

"Shut up!"

~oOo~

"You know, that walk really did help. The contractions are at least manageable now." Riker said, while he curled into Curt's warm embrace.

"Good." Curt smiled, "I'm glad you're feeling better. And you!" Curt started talking to Riker's stomach, while Riker just smiled tiredly at his adorable fiancé, "Stop making Daddy's tummy hurt. He wants to enjoy the rest of his day at Seaworld."

"Well, Daddy actually wants to take a well needed nap." Riker said, placing his hands on top of Curt's on his belly, looking down at his bump.

"Then take a nap, baby. I'll wake you up when the show starts." Curt said, placing a gentle kiss to the side of Riker's head.

"No it's ok, I've seen this show twice already." Riker said as he curled further in Curt, drifting off to sleep. He seemed to forget they were in the second row of the Soak Zone. That is until one of the whales decided to splash their section, soaking them all, effectively waking up Riker in the process.

"Holy crap that's cold!" He spluttered. His family took no sympathy on him and just laughed. Not to mention they all bought ponchos. "Really?! You couldn't have bought me one?!"

They all shook their heads, well except Ross, he was too busy crying because of laughter. Riker pouted at Curt, who simply said "Don't look at me! It was all their idea." And continued to cover Riker with the extra poncho he bought. Riker turned back to his family and glared.

"You know, I would've expected some sympathy considering I am seven months pregnant."

"Nope, doesn't count." Said Ryland. He was the one on Riker's other side.

"I hate you all."


	3. Chapter 3

Rikurt 3

Hey there! Holy fudge I updated when promised, who am I?Anyway, expect the last update tomorrow as I've already finished the last chapter so I'm gonna post it on Rikers bday cuz it's his bday in that chapter xD so enjoy and leave a review! Don't own anything

~oOo~

Riker woke with a sharp pain radiating from his back through to his stomach, something warm trickling down his leg. 'No' he panicked 'it can't be. I'm only 32 weeks!'

"Curt! Curt wake up!" Riker said, shaking Curt awake.

"Mmm... Go back to sleep baby." Curt said sleepily.

"Curt, I think my water broke!"

"WHAT?!" Curt shot up and turned to Riker, seeing the fear in his loves eyes. "But... But you're only 32 weeks. It's too soon!" He stammered

"I know!" Riker screeched and started to cry. "Curt, what if something's-" he paused. Curt was about to ask what's wrong when painful scream left Riker's mouth.

"Baby! Baby breathe. Here, take my hand." Curt said as Riker reached for his hand and squeezed the living daylights out if it. He then wrapped Riker up in his arms, who was now sobbing through the pain with his eyes squeezed shut.

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal a very nervous and confused Ross.

"What's going on - Oh my god Riker!" Ross screamed as he rushed over to the bed.

"Ross no, I got him. Go get your mom!"

Ross rushed out of the room and down the hall to his parents room.

"Mom! Wake up!" He said, shaking Stormie awake.

"Ross, what's wrong?" She asked, another one of Riker's screams filling the house.

"Is that..."

Ross just nodded, his eyes filled with fear. "Mom, that can't be normal." He said, worried.

"It's not." She said, and ran out the room, leaving Ross to wake his father and siblings.

Stormie rushed into Riker and Curt's room, only to see Riker silently sobbing with his eyes squeezed shut, Curt doing his best to comfort him, though she could see his panic. Curt locked eyes with her and pleaded with his eyes for help. She rushed over and took over in holding Riker's sobbing form.

"Mommy! It hurts so much!" Riker sobbed.

"I know, sweetie, I know." She said, brushing her hands through his hair and kissing his head. "We'll get you to the hospital as soon as possible, honey. Curt, go warm up the car and make sure Mark is up, he'll get everyone else up." Curt nodded and rushed out the door.

"Mom, something's wrong, I know it." Riker said worriedly.

"Honey, don't talk like that. Nothing's wrong. Now lets get you changed into some dry clothes."

Riker nodded and Stormie helped him out of bed slowly. She noticed the bed had a faint red tint, as well as Riker's pajama pants, but she didn't let her emotions show, for Riker hadn't seen it, and she'd like to keep it that way. She helped Riker into some dry clothes and helped him down the stairs. His crying had reduced to sniffles, but every now or then he'd let out a small scream or moan, tearing everyone's hearts more and more each time he did.

Before they knew it, Riker was curled up in the back seat, his head in his mother's lap, while Curt sped toward the hospital, Mark driving in the car behind them with Ross, Rocky, Rydel and Ryland.

~oOo~

"What do you mean I'm not allowed in with him?!" Curt yelled at the nurse. Riker had been rushed into an emergency C-section, thus not giving Curt enough time to be allowed in the operating room. "He's my fiancé and he's carrying my daughter and you expect me to just sit here and wait?!"

"Curt, sweetie, you need to calm down." Said Stormie, trying to calm the frantic brunette.

"No I won't calm down!" Curt yelled. "Riker is scared for his and the babies life and he needs me, HE NEEDS ME! And they won't let me be with him!" Curt started to choke up at his own words, tears welling in his eyes, "He could be dying for all we know! I have to be with him! I have to! I just have to!" That's when Curt lost it. For the first time that whole night, all Curt's fears came pouring out as he collapsed in a heap on the floor, sobbing. Stormie rushed over to him and sat down next to him on the floor, pulling him into her lap as Curt continued to bawl into her shoulder. The rest of the Lynches watched on with tears in their eyes as their Brother-In-Law lost it, expressing every feeling they felt and more.

It took forty-five minutes of them anxiously waiting before they got any news on Riker and the baby, and another hour before they could go see him. The baby thankfully was alright. Albeit a bit on the smaller side, but doing rather well for a premie. Riker had just woken up, being put under anesthetics after the C-section due to discomfort, and was asking for everyone, mainly Curt and his mother. He smiled when he saw everyone walking in.

Stormie took the seat next to the bed, the others filling up the couch or standing in the private room.

"Careful of his stitches." Stormie warned as Curt climbed in behind Riker, allowing the blonde to sit up and lean against his chest. Riker of course didn't mind a bit, and happily curled into Curt's chest as Curt wrapped his arms loosely around him and placed a kiss in his hair.

They all talked for a bit, keeping in mind that Riker was still drowsy, even joked around once they realized that both he and the baby will be fine.

"Guys don't make me laugh!" Riker chuckled, holding a pillow on top of his stomach to lessen the pain. It wasn't all that painful, but it did sting every time someone made him laugh. His family telling funny stories of their childhood didn't help much, Curt getting a kick out of every story Riker found embarrassing about himself. Curt found them adorable though.

Soon enough, another hour had passed and a nurse came in to give information about the baby.

"She weighs in at about 5.3 pounds and is 14 inches in height, absolutely normal for a premie. Thankfully," the nurse continued, "she doesn't have to stay in the NICU and will be able to go home with you, Riker, in about three days. Would you like to see her?"

Everyone nodded, excited to see the baby.

"Gee, it's comforting to know that only five pounds worth of the sixty I gained was baby weight." Riker retorted while waiting for his baby girl.

The nurse rolled the baby in and left her on the side of the bed, before leaving the family so they could have privacy. Soft gasps were heard around the room, Riker, Curt, Rydel and Stormie all with tears in their eyes. Mark walked over and picked up the baby, placing her in Riker's awaiting arms. Curt placed his arms under Riker's as they both stared into the baby's beautiful hazel eyes.

"Curt. She's beautiful." Riker whispered in awe. When he got no reply, Riker turned around to see Curt mesmerized by the baby. Riker chuckled and kissed Curt's cheek, effectively waking him up.

"Hi." Curt smiled sheepishly, out of his trance. Riker just laughed at his adorableness.

"You know," Curt continued, "I think I have the perfect name for her."

"Me too."

"Caylie." They said in unison.

"Caylie Rydel Lynch. It's perfect." Riker smiled, looking over to see his sister covering her mouth with her hand, tears slipping down her cheeks.

~oOo~

As one would expect, it didn't take long before Caylie took over the R5 Family's world. #WelcomeBabyCaylie trended Worldwide on twitter, and there were already dozens of pictures of her on R5s Instagram, as well as Riker and Curt's.

Each picture had #BabyCaylieRydel as its description, many of which consisted of either her Daddies holding her or kissing her. Caylie had several pictures with her Grandma and Grandpa too, as well as each of her Uncles and her Aunt.

Riker's personal favorite though was the one taken right after Caylie was placed in his arms for the first time. In the picture you see both Curt and Riker sitting up in the hospital bed, Riker's back against Curt's chest. Riker was holding Caylie in his arms, Curt's arms surrounding his. Both boys had smiles on their faces and unshed tears in their eyes as they looked down and smiled at their baby girl. Of course both boys changed their profile pictures on everything they had an account on to that picture.

Little Caylie was born on November 5th, 2013, right in between Rocky and Riker's birthdays, at 4:05 AM.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! So this is the last chapter of this short story, for now. If I get an inspiration to write more of this verse then I will, but for now this is complete. So this takes place a year later, on Riker's 23rd birthday. So since it's his birthday in the story I'm posting it on his bday :) and ik he wont read this but Happy birthday Riker! I love you so much! don't forget to drop a review on what you thought of this mini series :) Don't own anything.

~oOo~

A year later and R5 was back on tour, both Curt and Caylie tagging along. The one year old was doing rather well. She's standing on her own, but not yet walking, eating solid food like a pro, and even beginning to talk.

Of course, she would stay backstage with her Papa while her Daddy was performing, but she loved watching him from the wings. The fans had responded rather well to her, resulting in her sitting in her Daddy's lap for most VIP Q&As, most questions revolving around Riker's pregnancy, as well as how baby Caylie was doing. She would sometimes come out on stage with Mark for 'Instagram Time' or with Ryland when he would give information about the signing, or even during his DJ set.

It was during one VIP session in Jersey that changed everything.

~oOo~

Curt was sat on the floor in the green room with Caylie when it happened. He'd usually be out at the merch stand with Caylie - Stormie would usually dress her so she matched with the band, which neither of the boys minded - taking pictures with fans and selling things during the VIP, but today the crowds were a bit too much for the one year old. So now, here he is standing across the room with Caylie's favorite teddy bear in his hands, trying to get her to toddle to him. Curt sighed as she plopped back down on her bottom.

"C'mon Caylie," Curt sighed as he stood her up again, walking across to the other end of the rug and holding up the bear once again, "let's surprise Daddy with a new thing for his birthday."

That seemed enough to get her going, as Caylie took a step, then another, and another, until she plopped back down halfway through, but that was enough for Curt, as he ran over and picked her up, beaming. He spun her around and peppered her face with kisses, Caylie squealing in delight at the sudden attention.

"Lets go show Daddy." Curt said, rushing his way to where the VIP pictures were being taken. He stopped Mark just as he was about to send out another fan to take a picture.

"Mark! Mark wait! We have to show you something!" Curt said as he rushed over.

"Curt, what's wrong?" Riker asked, concerned about his baby girl.

"Absolutely nothings wrong." Curt beamed, and placed Caylie on the floor. Riker was confused, until he saw Caylie starting to toddle her way over to him. He knelt down, already smiling widely, and opened his arms, waiting for his baby girl to walk into them. When she did, he swooped her into his arms and stood up, cuddling her into his chest, beaming.

"Please tell me someone got that on video." Said Ellington. Andre, Curt, Stormie, and half of the fans all raised their hands.

Curt walked over to Riker and wrapped his arms around his fiance and his daughter, kissing both of them on the cheek. Andre snapped a picture of the happy family and Curt took Caylie back, eliciting a pout from Riker.

"Give me back my baby." Riker pouted. Curt just chuckled and pecked Riker on the lips.

"I'll bring her stuff and put it on the stage so you could see us, ok baby?"

"Fine."

~oOo~

As usual, Caylie spent the duration of the Q&A in Riker's lap, and was happily playing with her Daddies during the other artists' sound check and performances.

However, something entirely different happened during Ross and Rocky's jam session before 'What do I Have to do'. Curt turned his back for one second, and when he turned back around, Caylie was making her way out onto the stage. Curt ran to grab her, but Rydel had already picked her up and brought her out on stage, much to Caylie's delight. Curt started protesting from his spot in the wings, but Rydel simply waved him off and brought her niece further out onto the stage. Not many fans, as well as Riker, had noticed she was on stage with them. That was until Rydel decided to start tickling the baby's tummy, forgetting how close to the mic they were. Soon enough, the sound of a baby squealing with laughter was being carried throughout the arena.

Riker whipped his head around and started chuckling at Rydel's 'Oh snap!' face. Caylie noticed her daddy's attention on her and started squealing "Dada! Dada! Dada!" The sound being carried throughout the arena once again.

Riker smiled and swung his bass around to his back and went to collect his daughter from his sister, looking over to his Dad and Andre for permission before heading back over to his mic.

"Give it up for Rocky and Ross everybody!" Riker waited for the fans to quiet down before continuing. "For those of you who don't know, this little girl right here in my arms is my fiancé Curt and I's one year old daughter, Caylie. Caylie can you wave hi to everybody?" Caylie waved her little hand and the crowd awed. "Caylie, how about we blow everybody a kiss, huh?" Riker cooed at his daughter. After every show, if Caylie would come out on stage with Ryland, he'd have her blow a kiss to the crowd before leaving, so today Riker did it with her instead. "Ready, 1,2,3." Both Riker and Caylie blew a kiss to the awing crowd before Ross started singing the opening to 'What do I have to do'. Riker providing his usual vocals throughout and doing the little rehearsed sways to the song, but instead of holding his bass he was holding Caylie. He didn't play much in this song anyway.

Afterwards, Caylie stayed in Riker's arms through 'Instagram Time' and 'One Last Dance' until Riker motioned for Curt to come get her off stage. Once he did, some of the older Rikurt and Niff shipping fans started chanting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Rocky, Rydel, Ellington and Ross joining in as well, chanting into their microphones. Riker and Curt just laughed it off and leaned in for a quick kiss, Riker slipping in his tongue just to tease Curt, who groaned when Riker pulled away, smirking. The fans cheered loudly as Riker whispered "We'll continue this tonight." to Curt, then smacking his butt when Curt turned to go off stage.

~oOo~

Later that night, the two boys laid curled together under the covers, their only source of light being that of candles.

"You were amazing tonight baby." Said Curt as he lazily cuddled into Riker's warm body. Stormie and Mark agreed to watch Caylie for the night, so Riker and Curt could have some time to themselves to finish off Riker's birthday.

"Mm, when? Just now or tonight?" Riker smirked, kissing Curt lazily on the lips.

"Both." Curt replied, rolling on top of Riker, kissing him deeply. The two continued to make out for a bit, until Riker broke the silence.

"I can't believe I missed Caylie's first steps." He pouted.

"You didn't, though." Said Curt. "She took maybe three steps before I took her over to you."

"Really?"

"Really." Curt punctuated his statement with a kiss. "And I don't know if you've seen yet, but the R5 Family trended #CayliesFirstSteps worldwide on twitter- I already tweeted about it, don't worry - And I even checked tumblr -" Curt laughed at Riker's horror-stricken face, "and there are already GIFS of her first steps."

"We have an amazing fanbase." Riker smiled.

"Yes. Yes we do."


End file.
